


(Podfic) Never Let it Starve by Northern

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: At least that is how long it will be when it is all posted, Bugs & Insects, But not a major character, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Dreams and Nightmares, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rated For Violence, Will Finds Out, Will did not help Jack, Will graham does not have encephalitis, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Will Finds Out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Let It Starve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787829) by [northern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern). 



> I was reading this absolutely lovely story just the other day, and I noticed that the author had very very generously given blanket permission for transformative works, including podfics, of their stories, and I almost squeed in excitement! I started recording that very night. I...uh...haven't spoken to the author yet at all actually. I may have been way way way too excited. oops. Thanks to Northern for writing this absolutely wonderful story. Don't forget to go to the original story page and leave feedback for the author. Cause srsly, it is amazing. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/grh508m6zsyjj6c/Chapter_1.mp3/file) | **Size:** 23.71 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:30

Soundcloud:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to post the second chapter to this! I am going to plan to post chapter 3 on Monday, and 4 on Tuesday. I am so glad you guys are enjoying, and if I haven't replied to your comment yet, I promise, I will get to it! Your comments and kudos mean the absolute world to me! Enjoy this next installment!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cxx8frlki189rpe/Chapter_2.mp3/file) | **Size:** 19.57 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:46

Soundcloud:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this earlier so I am so sorry it is so late! I hope you are all enjoying this performance! The next chapter should be up soon and is has def. been my favorite to record! Such fun!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77vcnzcdcsz5e6d/Chapter_3.mp3/file) | **Size:** 20.11 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:20

Soundcloud:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and definitely my favorite to read, listen to, and record! I hope you all enjoyed the performance!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/008yuc0j3ftwth9/Chapter_4.mp3/file) | **Size:** 29.08 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:32

Soundcloud:


End file.
